


Monster Under Your Bed

by Quietmouse



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Minor blood warning, Some fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 14:09:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11533851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quietmouse/pseuds/Quietmouse
Summary: Something isn't right about the base, can Jack find the cause of the destruction?





	Monster Under Your Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any errors don't have anyone to proof these for me.   
> I might start taking requests 
> 
> also if I need to change the font/add what it says in parentheses then let me know!

The sun shined into Jack Morrison's office, shining a light on his once dark office and causing a low grown to slip from the male's lips. he had managed to overwork himself, with training new soldiers, filling out paperwork, and trying to make the public happy, it had left him tired and silently begging for a break.

His attention was caught by the light, but he himself was too tired to even shut the blind, with a sigh he rested his head on his table, using his jacket to cover his head and cover out any forms of light. Even if it was just for a tiny moment he wanted to catch some sleep.   
It didn't take long for sleep to overcome him, his heartbeat slowing down, his breathing becoming more shallow, and darkness taking over him. 

When Morrison opened his eyes again night had fallen, he put his jacket back on and looked around his office. It was trashed, his carpet torn up, papers thrown about and ripped to shreds, he couldn't help but feel like this was some bad prank. 

Slowly get got up from his chair and walked around the desk, making his way towards the hallway. There was a soft thud as he set foot in the hallway, darkness gripping at everything it touched minus the few lights that flickered on and off. 

"What the hell is going on." He whispered, hearing his voice echo throughout the darkened space. Fear slowly ran through his body, his heartbeat racing as he tried to figure out what was going on and who was the cause of this. Slowly and cautiously he kept a hand on the wall, using that to guide him through the darkened mess. He knew the layout of his base like the back of his hand, but something was off, something didn't feel right, this wasn't his base.

In the distance Jack saw a light, he increased his pace in an attempt to get there quicker. He knew where that light was coming from, the only other place he spent his time, Gabe's office. As he approached the lightened office, the level of comfort he was feeling had faded as his eyes saw the state of the office. The walls were covered in red, fragments of the desk impaled into the wall, Gabe's jacket torn to shreds. 

Jack felt sick to his stomach at the sight, quickly turning and returning to the dark hallway, it felt safer than being in that room. Slowly he made his way back down the dark hallway, trying to forget the sight and calm down. This wasn't like him, and he knew it, he wasn't a weak person, but he felt so fragile being alone like this. 

Each step he took echoed, his heart still racing, his breathing patterns uneven and heavy, he didn't know what to do or where to go. In his mind, if Gabe wasn't around, then there was no one else around. What could have happened to break the base, who could have done this, yes they had plenty of enemies but none were strong or brave enough to pull this off.

After what seemed like forever he made his way to the dorms, peeking in to see what horror await him in them. The first room he saw was Ana's, another room trashed, Reinhardt's was the same, his hammer broken up into different parts where as the wall was nearly smashed in. He reached Genji's room, it seemed like a good fight was put up with the amount of Shuriken's thrown about and the slashes in the wall, but the floor was covered in his cybernetic parts, leaving the worst to the imagination. Finally, there was Tracer's room, Jack didn't want to look but he had to see the damage. The first thing he saw was her bomber jacket on the floor, torn to shreds and blood splattered on the large scraps that remained. On her bed sat a crushed chronal accelerator, flickering every so often trying to keep alive. 

Jack felt pain rise up in his heart, watching as the chronal accelerator flicker on and off. As he turned to leave he heard a faint voice, as faint as it was he still knew exactly who it was and exactly what had happened. 

"Jack!.....Jack!!" The voice called out, fading in and out, "Save me...Please..." the voice called out over and over again, repeating itself. 

"I'm sorry Tracer...you're lost in time..." Jack whispered, turning quickly and running down the hall to escape the horror. 

As Jack ran through the darkened halls he tried to keep his cool, feeling and knowing his breaking point was coming soon from everything that he had seen. He slowed down to a walk as he reached the meeting room, the only room with windows to gaze out upon. It was just as dark in this room as the others, but the cool breeze from had managed to sneak in through some broken windows. 

The lights were dim, but it was better than nothing to Jack. Slowly with a soft sigh, he walked to the table noticing a crouched figure in the middle of the room. His hand slid down to grab his gun, but it was missing. 

"You there, are you the cause of this destruction?" Jack called out, managing to hide the fear in his voice. 

The creature's voice was low, gravely, the only emotions coming through was anger, pain, "ᴵ ʷᵃʳⁿᵉᵈ ʸᵒᵘ ᴹᵒʳʳᶦˢᵒⁿ, ᴵ ʷᵃʳⁿᵉᵈ ᵃˡˡ ᵒᶠ ʸᵒᵘ"

Jack was confused but responded quickly, "Who are you?"

There was a low chuckle from the creature, slowly getting up and moving his way over towards Jack. He was followed by a thick cloud of smoke, almost making it seem like he was floating on thin air.   
"ᴰᵒ ʸᵒᵘ ⁿᵒᵗ ʳᵉᶜᵒᵍⁿᶦᶻᵉ ᵐᵉ? ᴹʸ ᵒʷⁿ ᶠʳᶦᵉⁿᵈ ᵈᵒᵉˢⁿ'ᵗ ᵉᵛᵉⁿ ᵏⁿᵒʷ ᵐᵉ. ᴵ'ᵐ ʰᵘʳᵗ." 

The distance between Jack and the creature was closed off, a cloud of smoke wrapping itself around Jack and throwing him against a wall. His throat was met quickly with sharp talons, gripping tightly. The light slowly started to peek into the room from outside, the sun shining a light on the attacker. 

A loud gasp slipped from his lips, seeing who the attacker was.   
"Gabe..." Jack whispered as best he could. 

His once perfect skin was ruined, holes throughout his face and smoke drifting in and out of them. Fangs sharp, ready to attack and rip out anyone's throat who got too close, this wasn't the Gabe you knew. 

"ʸᵒᵘ ᵈᶦᵈ ᵗʰᶦˢ ᵐᵉ! ʸᵒᵘ ᵈᶦᵈ ᵗʰᶦˢ ᵗᵒ ᵉᵛᵉʳʸᵒⁿᵉ! ᴵ ʷᵃʳⁿᵉᵈ ʸᵒᵘ!" Gabe yelled out, smoke slowly pouring out of his mouth and holes. 

"I didn't do anything!" Jack yelled back, the talons gripping tighter around his neck. He knew his talking time was over. 

"ᶜᵃⁿ ʸᵒᵘ ⁿᵒᵗ ʰᵉᵃʳ ᵐᵉ? ᴬʳᵉ ʸᵒᵘ ⁿᵒᵗ ˡᶦˢᵗᵉⁿᶦⁿᵍ! ʸᵒᵘ ᵈᶦᵈ ᵗʰᶦˢ! ᴵ'ᵐ ˢᶦᵐᵖˡʸ ᵍᵉᵗᵗᶦⁿᵍ ʲᵘˢᵗᶦᶜᵉ." 

There was no reason for talking back, mainly due to the talons but he was too far gone to try and talk sense out of him. As you stood there watching him, you felt his hand grip tighter around your neck, your air getting cut off. It didn't take long before blackness took over you, your head going limp. 

Faintly you could hear him laughing, repeating over and over again the same thing. "ᴼᵖᵉⁿ ʸᵒᵘʳ ᵉʸᵉˢ ʸᵒᵘ ᶠᵒᵒˡ, ᵗʰᶦˢ ᶦˢⁿ'ᵗ ᵒᵛᵉʳ."   
\--------------  
"Open your eyes you fool! This isn't over!" Gabe yelled out, throwing a stack of papers at the sleeping Commander. "If I'm not allowed to fall asleep then neither are you."

Jack gasped loudly, opening his eyes to the bright room he was in. He looked around his office in tip top shape besides the papers that had been thrown.   
"What happened?" He asked softly, rubbing his eyes.

"You fell asleep halfway through our meeting, and I'm not in the mood to repeat myself." Gabe huffed out, "Look your papers are on the floor, you can read them when you have time."

"I'll uh....I'll read them later, just keep going," Jack whispered, rubbing his temples.

"Good, now as I was saying..." Gabe trailed off back into what he was saying, reading off the papers in his hands.

Jack toned out Gabe, thinking over the dream and what had happened. It didn't seem possible for anything like that to happen. His team was strong, durable, and most of all smart enough to not die, the dream was simply a nightmare and nothing more. What made him still worry in fear was Gabe being a monster, even though it could never happen it was still scary. 

Little did he know how wrong he was and how much would change in the coming years.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any requests you can message me or send me a tweet at @Deku_Star  
> I want to expand my writing skills and that means I'm tempted to take on anything. 
> 
> I've been working on this one for quite some time, but I couldn't figure out how to start it. Hopefully, you enjoyed it.


End file.
